


Apologies

by DailyAl, TellyLikesPudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dog!Chewbacca, General Ginger, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Millicent the First Order cat, TellyAl, and Hela, past relationship, she's here too, still writing Star Wars porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyAl/pseuds/DailyAl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just once, Kylo Ren would like to have a normal, non dramatic day. This is apparently too much to ask as one day while he's walking his dog in the park, he runs right into his ex-boyfriend. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary. Don't mind it. This is my procrastination story. I should be writing my book right now but no, I'm writing more Star Wars porn.

Kylo groaned as a heavy weight landed on him, pulling him out of his dreams. He yawned, sputtering as his face was licked by the large dog that had woken him. “Chewy! Chewy cut it out! I'm awake!” Chewbacca barked excitedly, sitting back on the bed and waiting for Kylo to sit up. Kylo rubbed his eyes sleepily, reaching a hand out blindly. Chewy immediately jumped off the bed, trotting to the chair and picking up Kylo’s discarded jeans in his mouth to bring back to him. “Thanks boy,” he muttered, shoving his feet through the leg holes and buttoning the tight black jeans. He brushed down the white t-shirt he’d fallen asleep in and pulled on his shoes. Chewy sat patiently in front of him, leash dangling from his mouth. Ren fastened the leash to his collar and allowed Chewy to lead him out the door and toward the park.

Kylo squinted in the sunlight as Chewy dragged him along, stopping every once in awhile to sniff around before continuing on merrily. His mobile chirped at him and he removed it from his pocket, accepting the call. “What is it, Rey?” he asked groggily. “So you are awake! Listen, there’s something I need you to do for me.” “What this time,” he groaned. “I need you to go to Poe’s flat and walk BB.” “Why?” “Because Poe is sick and Finn’s at work. Please do this for me, Ben. You’re my only hope.” Kylo rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. But you owe me.”

………

Kylo arrived at Poe’s flat relatively quickly, reaching into the potted plant by the door and pulling out the spare key. He unlocked the door, letting Chewy run in ahead of him. “Poe? I'm here for BB,” he called. He squatted as the orange and white Corgi trotted up to him, leash dragging behind him. He heard a vague and hoarse reply from Poe’s room as he took the leash and whistled for Chewy. The fluffy German Shepherd bounded back to him. He grabbed his leash as well and exited the flat, walking down the stairs with the two dogs trailing behind.

The walk back to the park was quiet, everyone at either school or work. Kylo let the leashes extend, allowing the dogs to wander a bit further away as he waited sleepily. They followed the trail beside the creek, Ren only now wishing he had brought his jacket as the wind nipped at his bare arms. He was distracted from that thought as a sound shattered the silence. He glanced up as a ginger cat flew past his legs, followed by Chewbacca and BB. The cat ran in circles around his legs, the dogs following and effectively trapping Ren’s legs together with their leashes. Kylo wobbled slightly, crying out as he lost his balance and tumbled into the water. He flailed and struggled as the icy cold engulfed him, forcing the breath out of his lungs. His limbs grew numb and his vision blackened around the edges.

Suddenly a hand reached into the water, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Ren coughed and hacked as he was dragged out of the icy water, shivers wracking his body. “Christ, are you alright?” asked a rather posh, crisp voice. “I'm so sorry. I really didn't think Millie would- wait. Ren?” Kylo cracked open his eyes, blinking the water droplets from his eyelashes. He groaned almost exasperatedly. “Hux. Of course it would be you.” The ginger frowned deeply, nose crinkling. “And what does that mean?” he snapped. Ren pushed himself up into a sitting position, pulling his wet t-shirt away from his skin as he shivered. “You’re always somehow there when something unfortunate happens. It's almost like you feed off of other people’s pain. Oh wait! That's because you do. You're a pain vampire.”

Hux rolled his eyes, his expression full of disdain. “Pain vampire? Glad to see you and your overactive imagination haven't changed a bit in five years. You’re bloody welcome for saving your life.” Kylo scoffed incredulously. “You? Save me? If it weren't for your goddamn cat, I wouldn't have needed saving in the first- ACHOO!” Ren hunched in on himself as his shivers became violent. “Christ, you’re turning blue,” Hux cursed. “I'm fine. I'll just walk hom- ACHOO!” Hux shook his head. “You're not walking home like that. You’ll catch your death.” “You'd like that, wouldn't you,” Ren hissed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “C’mon then. I'll get your mutts. My car is just down the street. Let's go.”

Hux called Chewy to him, the large dog obeying contentedly. He picked up BB and stood in wait as Ren struggled to stand up. They walked together to the car, Millicent hopping into the front and the two dogs into the back. Ren slid into the passenger's side, smirking to himself as Hux tensed. The other man always did hate when his things were messed up and Ren dripping water in his expensive car was no different. He bit his tongue though, getting into the car and driving to Poe’s flat. “Stay here,” he essentially ordered, picking up BB from the back and disappearing up the stairs with Millicent, ever present, just behind him. Ren mimicked his words with a mocking expression, folding his arms and rubbing them in an attempt to restart the blood flow.

Hux hurried back down the stairs, getting back into the car. Millicent hopped onto his lap and they resumed their drive to Hux’s flat.

“Why am I here? I didn't want to go here. I wanted to go home!” Ren half-whined. “Shut up, Ren,” Hux said, opening the door to let Chewbacca out of the car. Chewy immediately ran up to Hux’s door, sitting obediently in wait. Ren sighed and exited the car, allowing Hux to lead him into his house. “Stay here. I'll get you a change of clothes,” said the ginger as he disappeared down the hallway. Ren toed off his shoes and pulled his shirt off over his head, groaning as the warm air of the room hit his skin. Hux re-entered the room as Kylo unbuckled his belt to remove his clingy trousers. He tossed a bundle of clothes and towels onto the couch beside Ren, looking away.

“Do you really think your clothes will fit me? You're thinner than me,” Ren said as he stepped out of the rest of his wet clothes. “Those aren't my clothes, they're yours,” Hux stated, his neck flushed pinkish. Ren bit his lip softly. “…Thank you,” he mumbled after a moment. Hux pretended not to hear him, walking into the kitchen to put the kettle on while Kylo toweled off and got dressed. He knelt on the tiled floor as Chewbacca approached him, scratching the huge dog fondly behind the ears. “Nice to see you as well, Chewy,” he whispered.

When he walked back into the living room, Ren was huddled up on the couch with layers of blankets wrapped around his shivering form and Millicent perched across his shoulders. “Comfortable?” Hux asked, expression blank. “F-f-fuck you,” Ren answered, his voice muffled by the blankets as only his eyes stared out. “Fuck me? That's not how I remember it at all,” he said with a teasing smirk. Ren growled from within his blanket cocoon, too cold to retaliate. Millicent miaowed softly from her perch on Kylo’s shoulders as if reprimanding Hux.

“I'm making tea to warm you up a bit more,” Hux stated to change the subject. “Is Earl Grey alright?” “That’s fine. Thanks…” Hux nodded, heading back to the kitchen as the kettle started steaming. He prepared the tea quickly, bringing it out and passing it through the small hole in the blanket cocoon. He faintly heard Ren sip before he started hissing in pain. “Did you just try and drink boiling hot tea?” Hux questioned. Ren’s silence was answer enough and Hux laughed incredulously. “Christ, you're a walking human disaster.” "Well maybe if you put ice cubes in it to cool it down slightly befor-" "Bite your tongue!" Hux interrupted incredulously. "That is not how you drink tea! It's a bloody disgrace!"

Kylo frowned from beneath his blanket fortress but didn't speak, revelling in the warmth surrounding him. The feeling slowly returned to his limbs as he sipped carefully at the steaming tea. “Are you getting warmer?” Hux inquired almost gently in comparison to his tone just seconds before. “Sort of. I just wish it was faster.” Hux smirked at his answer, sitting beside him on the couch.

“You know, there is a way for you to get warm quickly,” Hux said with a devious smirk. Kylo coughed as he choked on the last bits of his tea and Hux’s smirk widened. “If you're suggesting what I think you are, forget it. I'm not going back down that road with you,” Ren stated, arm appearing through the hole to set the mug down on the coffee table. Hux reached out and gripped his wrist, pulling him forward. “Hey!” Kylo exclaimed, attempting to shrug away. “Easy! I didn't mean that. I meant this,” Hux said as he pulled Kylo’s blanket covered body closer so his shoulder pressed into his chest. Ren ceased his struggle, hesitantly laying his head against Hux’s chest as Millicent stepped down from his shoulders and trotted off. “What are you doing?” Ren asked softly. Hux pushed the blanket off from over Kylo’s head, running his fingers through the other man’s damp black locks. “I'm helping,” Hux declared.

Kylo almost purred as Hux's long fingers massaged his scalp. For once, the redhead’s hands were actually warm, but perhaps that was just in comparison to Kylo’s frozen body. Ren relaxed into Hux’s chest, closing his eyes with a small sigh. Hux’s fingers trailed down Ren’s jaw and neck, stopping at his pulse. He stayed still for a while, simply feeling the feather light pulse under his fingertips. “I'm sorry,” Hux said softly, startling Kylo. “For what I did to you. It was… it was inhuman of me and I’ve wanted to apologise since it happened but my pride was in the way. I hope you can forgive me.”

Kylo stared into Hux’s eyes, searching. “You're not lying,” he observed. “Fine. I accept your apology.” Hux sighed in relief, his fingers moving back to Kylo’s hair. There was a long moment of contemplative silence before Ren pulled away from Hux’s reach. “Can I just ask why you did what you did?” Hux winced at his words. “I was jealous,” he stated, his voice even and calm. “Jealous? Of who?” Hux rolled his eyes. “Of Dameron, or course! You were living with him while he was single and it was clear he wanted you even though you were taken!” Hux exclaimed. Kylo scoffed, letting the blankets fall off of his shoulders. “Poe wasn't like that! He knew I loved you! And even if he did try, I would’ve stopped hi-” “What did you say?” Hux interrupted. “What?” Ren asked confusedly, his face red from anger. “You loved me?” Hux whispered. Ren opened his mouth to deny, to retaliate in some way, but was interrupted as a pair of warm lips pressed against his.

Kylo gasped as Hux’s tongue slipped over his bottom lip before said lip was sucked in between Hux’s teeth. Ren grabbed Hux’s shoulders, feebly trying to push him away but Hux held fast, snaking his arms around Ren’s waist. Ren relaxed into the warm embrace, wrapping his arms around Hux’s neck and kissing back with fervour. He moaned as Hux pushed him onto his back, climbing over him to sit between his legs. “Hux,” he hissed as the other man licked and nipped down his neck and chest, pushing his shirt aside to gain access to more skin. Kylo dragged his fingers through Hux’s meticulously styled hair, gripping and tugging on the short locks.

Hux pulled down Ren’s trousers, dragging his hands slowly back up long, lean, muscular legs. He raked his nails along the insides of Kylo’s thighs and the other man whimpered. Hux licked his lips, eyes locked onto Kylo’s face. “You haven't changed a bit. I really did miss you.” Kylo bit his lip, his back arching as Hux pressed a kiss to his inner thigh. “Still so needy, so desperate to be touched. Well, I’m not going to fuck you tonight. But I suppose some kind of apology is in order.”

"You're pretty quick to assume there will be a next time," Kylo breathed. Hux smirked. Ren gasped as Hux took his length into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the head. He had all but forgotten the feeling of Hux’s hands on him, how good it felt to be touched and handled by him. Hux made love like an artist painting a canvas. He focused on the details, caressed with a gentle but firm touch, knew when to move on from one area to another. He knew every single place to pay special attention to specifically to turn Kylo into a quivering mess. Kylo new there would be a next time. No matter how long they were apart, there was always a next time.

Hux licked up the side of Kylo’s shaft, placing a gentle kiss to the leaking head. He used his hand to stroke as he kissed and nipped at the delicate skin of Ren’s sharp hipbones. Ren rocked his hips into it, a warm sensation furling in his gut. “H-Hux, I’m…” Hux moved quickly, taking Ren’s entire cock into his mouth. Kylo threw his head back, body bowing in pleasure as he came down Hux’s throat. He went limp, lying back on the couch and panting for breath. Hux wiped a hand across his mouth, sitting up and attempting to fix his hair.

“Don’t bother with that,” Kylo breathed as he regained control of himself. “I still have to apologise.” Hux smirked as Kylo dragged him back down. This definitely turned out to be an interesting evening.


	2. Goodbye?

*Five Years Earlier*

Kylo had been chatting with Poe for hours, the two going back and forth between their easy banter and recalling stories from earlier in their friendship of nearly twenty years. They were holding a small gathering at their flat in celebration of their fifth year living together, surrounded by close family and friends only. BB wound through the small crowd, soaking up the attention and affection that was readily given while Chewbacca mostly just stayed splayed on the couch.

Kylo glanced up from his conversation with Poe to see familiar ginger hair and clear green eyes. He smiled as his boyfriend approached; however, his smile dissolved when he saw the expression on Hux’s pale face. The other man looked positively deadly, stalking toward their table with purpose that Kylo could bet would be anything but good. “Ren, I need to speak with you. Privately,” Hux demanded rather than ask. Poe’s brows furrowed and he looked as if he were about to speak. Kylo held up a hand to silence him, standing and allowing Hux to lead him outside, away from prying eyes and ears.

“Hux, what's wrong?” Kylo asked. Hux scoffed. “What's wrong? What's wrong is that you've been completely engulfed in conversation with Poe bloody Dameron all damn night!” Kylo stepped back in slight surprise at the hostile answer. “Poe and I always talk for-” “For five hours? Do you also always leave your supposed boyfriend alone for five hours while you have a nice chat with your little friend? Oh wait! Yes! Yes you do!” “Now that's not fair!” Kylo declared, crossing his arms. “You're an adult, Hux. You can survive without my constant attention.” Hux laughed meanly and Ren flinched. “Oh that’s rich, coming from the ultimate attention whore himself,” he snapped.

“What is the matter with you, Hux? You're acting like a complete jerk!” “Oh am I? How terribly rude of me.” Hux stepped forward, crowding into Kylo’s space. “I want you to move out of this flat and away from Dameron,” Hux half growled. “What?” Ben exclaimed, utterly taken aback. Hux ignored his tone and continued to advance on him. “You’ll cut ties and come and live with me.” Kylo scoffed. “Excuse me but that is not your decision to make! Poe is my friend and I won't leave him behind just because you're being an insecure, bullying jackas-” Ren’s words were cut off as his back hit the wall, Hux pinning him there. “Let go of me,” Ren pleaded. “Hux please. You're scaring me. Hux, you're hurting me!”

That seemed to snap Hux out of whatever came over him. He released Kylo, backing away as if burnt. His expression washed over with horror and guilt as he spotted the blood blossoming on Kylo’s skin from where his nails dug into his bare arms. As quickly as it had happened, the guilt was gone, replaced with a cold, stern resolve. “I can't see you anymore. Goodbye,” he said curtly before turning from him and beginning to walk away. “Hux! Hux wait! Please!” Ren called to no avail. Hux turned the corner and disappeared from view. A tear slid down Kylo’s face and he slumped back, sliding down the wall and curling up. He sat there with his knees hugged tightly to his chest for what felt like an eternity before Rey found him and brought him inside. Nothing she said could fix the coldness that was left behind in Hux’s place in his heart.

*Currently*

Ren’s eyes snapped open, greeted with the first rays of morning light filtering in through black curtains; very expensive black curtains. Very familiar black curtains. Kylo felt arms around him and he glanced back to see even more familiar red hair. He sighed in relief and nuzzled back into the warm embrace. His heart felt warm again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for those of you that wished to know what Hux had done! If this is received well, Al and I will write at least one more chapter in the future. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos and we'll love you forever!
> 
> ~Mac and Al

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If anyone has any requests for a story in the future, you can contact us on tumblr. I'll link us below. 
> 
> Otherwise, comment and Kudos and have a lovely day. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tellylikespudding
> 
> ~Mac and Al


End file.
